


The Exchange Made

by SwampySweetSketch



Series: We Were Never Friends (Frenemy AU) [2]
Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Bentley too, Other, Sly is PISSED, clear mention of child trafficking, part two is worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampySweetSketch/pseuds/SwampySweetSketch
Summary: There was a lot that happened before Cooper and Wiseturtle "talked".Enough to warrant a war inside Paris.





	1. A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the confusing AU (We Were Never Friends/Frenemy AU) that only makes sense over time.
> 
> This is the second installment. But a prequel to The first.

_"What do you mean she's not for sale?"_

Wiseturtle's business associates winced at his gristle voice. A heavy growl oozing with distaste.

"Mr. Wiseturtle, a prime toy like this can net about 30, maybe even 50 thousand coins. And we already have **four** prime buyers that want this child."

The child in question...

 

Amongst the dark world of drugs and crimes, there was one faction Wiseturtle kept poking his nose into. One that was filled with the constant cries of terrified children and shivering bodies locked and shipped to the farthest corners of the Earth. It was an interest to drag so many cases for him to drag Constable Cooper into.

Leaving the raccoon little bread crumbs for finding the body count left by the turtle's little visits to these dirty dens. Several sniveling bodies being freed, rehabilitated only hours later by the Constable's quick report to Interpol.

 

 _"What's the highest barter?"_ he didn't allow the traders a word in before he approached the short cages. Some greeted him with terrified cries, some were too tired to make any noise.

One remained silent, boring into the turtle's sunken gaze with complete fear.

"Wiseturtle, the girl is not for sale."

"She is if the price is right." he raised a hand to the bars and let them linger on the cold metal. Waiting for any reaction to the shivering child to make any move.

"I'll pay double whatever the highest price is."

He turned back to the dealers with a smirk. The three bundled around their crappy desk full of splinters and broken legs taped together with too many rolls of duct tape.  
Not the usual spot for such evil men to do their business, but on such short notice they happily liked what Wiseturtle was offering. Even if the turtle didn't know what price he'd pay.

"Two million," one said. "And we'll even let you take a lady for free, we have plenty of cheap ones."

"You said the highest was possibly 50, and now you raise it so much higher? Tsk Tsk, Mr. Munee."

He pulled a small pop from his pocket and left it in the cage for the girl to take. Of which she hesitantly took, wrestling with the thin wrapper before giving up and gnawing on the dull red wrapper. Even if it was tasteless, she chewed on it and swallowed once it was a wet lump in her mouth.

Something that pissed the turtle off to no end, seeing her hungrily chomped down on the sucker. Wetting the paper stick and making due with the rest of the pop.

"Have you even fed her?"

"They only need to eat every three days, it keeps them from getting too fussy."

 

* * *

 

 

_**Rosa Amuneta Fox-Cooper.** _

  
That's been the only name that's been running through his head since the intel came back with bloody noses and broken bones.

Sometime overnight, his family, his heir, his child. Harmed and attacked. Taken into the dark where he knew all to well who would pay for the heir of the Cooper Legacy if only to snuff it out as soon as the small child was in their grip.

"Sly, you need to rest." he set his paperwork down, but what was it worth if it meant one-second longer for his daughter suffer under the hand of traffickers?

Carmelita stood by the door of Constable Cooper's office, clutching mugs in both hands. Odds if she was really holding with both with the large cast that engulfed her left arm.  
"Sly, it's been three weeks."

"And she's still out there."

"I know, but you need sleep too. Barkley is already considering pulling you off the case."

" **What!?** " Sly jumped from his seat, making his way to pass Carm.

It wasn't like him to ignore his wife's worried yells, but he was already making his way to the chief's office.

He cannot do this. He cannot take his child away. No one could. Even if he was ripped off this case, he'd find her. He'd find her and bring her home.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This were messy.

Having an endless supply of handkerchiefs were Bentley's godsend as he wasted another pristine bleach white scrap to wipe his knuckles free of blood.

 

_"If you were still alive Mr. Munee, I swear to Hades you'd be paying for this."_

 

To say tonight was an awful night would be an understatement.

Three sad criminals have now been growing cold on shotty cement and only a lone turtle surrounded by the voided screams and cries of frightened...

Oh yes- he was here for the child.

"Now, where was I..? Oh yes," Bentley strolled back up to the child in question.  
Seeing as her face was hidden under grabby hands, soaked by tears, snot, and saliva dripping from her chin.

"Now now, don't cry. No more bad guys are here. Just Uncle Bentley." he looked at the cage, fiddling with the thin lock holding her in. "This has to go..." he murmured to himself. A simple pick-lock could work. Or maybe one of the men had the keys on hand...

 

Quickly he pulled out a small flip phone.

 

"Hippo? Tell the men to move in. Pick off any guards you find. And, tell Ricky to bring the lockpicks."

 

* * *

 

 

The heavy scent of cleaning alcohol was not new to Murray.

Cleaning up the corpses of crooked criminal tradesmen kept him on edge, watching heavy wights wrapped in new tarps being carried out to whoever's trunk was provided this time. Probably Su or Mickey, maybe one of the girls.

"Murray. Get over here, boss wants'ta see you." A lanky doe pointed off to the splintered remains of the business desk, Bentley resting against the remaining wood while he wiped down the tired orange-brown fox-coon with towels provided.

He only needed one look at Bentley. The turtle not once falling silent and talking to the small pup in a hushed voice until she looked near ready to fall over on the propped crates she sat on.

Murray waved to the doe as he passed. "Okay, thank you, Cindy." not seeing her nonchalant wave as he approached 'the boss'.

"Now... look at you, all nice and clean. And guess what? When we get you home, you're gonna have a nice doctor look you over and make sure you're safe, and then a nice bath, and I'll kick anyone who dares wake you before you're ready to get back to your mama-" Bentley turned to Murray with a surprised look. "Murray? I thought you'd stay behind."

"Mickers told me to go this time. He got home base under control as of now."

"Well, perfect! Murray, say hello to Rosie." Bentley was careful when he took the pup into his arms, swaddling her under a warm towel. "Rosie this is Uncle Murray."

"Uncle?"

The two stared at each other for a moment. Murray processing the new information as Bentley waited for his partner's full reaction.

"Bentley... I know Sly and you didn't really get along back then... But, us? Uncles? **Her** uncles?"

"It sounds insane, but she does need immediate attention. And _you know_ how normal doctors would treat her."

 

"..."

 

"....."

 

"... I regret marrying you."

 

"You _love_ me."

 

Murray, before he could object, was interrupted by the wild yells of a peacock.

"HEY GAY BOSS AND GAY BOSS' HUSBAND- WE GOT THE TRUCK READY."

Bentley shook his head. "Thank you, Su! Come on Murray, Dr. Vie is waiting for us."

The couple moved quickly to their transport, passing some more mates carrying small bundles covered by towels and blanket. Some were crying softly, others had already dozed off as Rosa had.

 

Tonight... was a pretty good night.


End file.
